Starcraft Bloodlines Part One: The War Continues
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: I'm finally done. I got all the characters, and they all were voted on and now let the story begin.
1. Default Chapter

STARCRAFT BLOODLINES

A Wojo 98 Custom Fanfic

Due to some characters tying in with others I may have to put some characters in situations one person may know about that others don't.  In case of an emergency please walk to the nearest exit located on the left and right sides of the auditorium.

BLITZ

            Blitz paced back and forth on the bridge of the scout.  He had not seen any Zerg all day and was wondering why the attacks had stopped so suddenly.  Just yesterday the fleet was knee deep in Zerg, now today there was no sign of them.  

            "Commander Blitz we've got movement!"

            "Where is it Teth" Blitz asked?

            "One point five kilometers east of us moving south" Teth replied.

            "Take us there" Blitz said, he just hoped it was a ragnasaur herd trying to find some food; otherwise they might be in trouble.

            The scout wouldn't be able to handle a platoon of hydralisks.  

            "Sir hydralisks inbound" Frix said.

            "Damn" Blitz muttered under his breath.  "Teth signal for reinforcements."

            "Sir, yes sir, this is Teth of the scout Justification requesting backup at coordinates twenty three north, thirty three east. 

            "Wait cancel that backup" Blitz said.  "They're not attacking us," Blitz said.

            "He's right" Frix confirmed.

            Something's wrong Blitz thought, why not attack us; they easily could have killed us.  

            "Teth, follow them" Blitz said.

            "WHAT!"  "Sir we have our chance to avoid bloodshed and you want to follow them?"  

            "Yes they're obviously after something, otherwise they would have attacked us on sight Blitz replied."

            "Sir yes sir" Teth said grimly as he swerved to follow them.

TOM FROST

             "Get your ass up here now Frost" the firebat yelled.

            Tom made his way up the slope to the Corporal.  The Zerg were closing in and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  They would all die in a matter of minutes.

            "Get your rifle reloaded and fire those Zergs asses off" the Corporal yelled.  "That's an order marine!"

            "Sir yes sir" Tom replied.

A few minutes of shooting passed by.

            "Hold fire" the Corporal yelled.  "They've stopped coming."  "Oh damn, they're heading for the city!"  "Get tactical marines, we're goin in, I don't want **_any_** civilian casualties!"  "Do you read me marines?"

            "Sir yes sir" they all yelled in unison.

            Great Tom thought, finally some frontline action!

Ten minutes later they reached the city.

"All right marines, we are going to split up into three squads" the Corporal announced.  "I'll lead Alpha Squad, Fasd, Gertu, Salf, Garg, you come with me."  Bravo squad you will be led by Tunja, Yjar, Maxha, Terra, Kip, you go with him."  "Frost!"  "You will lead Gamma Squad, you will be in command of Ulta, Herg, Juyt, and Voks.  

Finally Tom thought a chance to show my leadership abilities.

"Alpha Squad and Bravo Squad, your jobs will be to kill any Zerg you see."  "Gamma Squad you will do the same but, you will also be picking up any civilians you see!"  "Set the clocks on your HUD, I want to see everyone back here at O' seven hundred sharp!"  "Alpha take the north side, Bravo take the south side, Gamma go everywhere and get any civilians you see."  "Have I made myself clear marines?"

"Sir yes sir" they yelled in unison.

                                                                                                                                                                     ERRIAL EISELE

As Errial thought more and more about her project code-named Creeper, she thought more and more about herself wasting her life in this lab.  She was almost done though, a week more of research and she would be done.  She'd discovered that the creep was a fungus, meaning that if they could starve it, it would die.  That means that if it was hungry enough, that the poison would seem suitable for it to eat, killing Zerg buildings and killing off the production of larvae. 

**_I'll never let them get you her fathers voice echoed in her mind.  _**

"Ugh" she mumbled, shaking off the memories that haunted her.  

Her father died when she was young, the only reason she knew about this was because of her sister, the ghost.  Her sister read their fathers mind and found out about her fathers plans and got off the planet as planned.  

"Hello   Errial" came the smooth voice of Emperor Mengsk.  

"Hello Emperor" she said with a bow.

"No need for formalities" he said.  "We're all friends here."  "How close are you to having the poison ready for me?"

"I'll need about another week" Errial replied.

"Ok I can wait that long I suppose."

BOOM!!!!!!  BOOM!!!!!  BOOM!!!!!!!

"What's that" Errial asked?

"Emperor"! 

"What is it Officer Flit"?

"The Command Center is under attack from the Zerg!"  "They've got lurkers posted all around the base, and hyralisks are swarming us!"

"Damn get me out of here" Mengsk said.  "Errial, come with me."

"What" she asked?

"You are to big of an importance to the Dominion, come with me to safety."

BOOM!!!

A piece of ceiling came down between them, blocking each other from view.

ZOLTRAN

            "Are we ready Des" Zoltran asked?

            "I hope so, otherwise we won't be coming home from Char" Des replied.

            "We must find Artanis and Zeratul, without them we have no hope" Zeratul said.  "Contact the Danimoth, and have it cover us beginning as soon as possible.  "Is the Warbringer ready to be loaded on the shuttle with the zealots."

            "Yes sir" Des replied.  "Can you please go over the plan one more time for me sir?"

            "I suppose so Des" Zoltran replied.  "The shuttle will take off covered by Mojo."  The Danimoth and the Gantrithor II will follow behind for a day, then boost forward, catch up, and cloak the fleet."

            "If you don't mind me asking sir, why do we follow behind for a day."

            "So it doesn't seem like we are together."  "If we seem like two separate groups it will reduce the chance of being assaulted."  I mean what are the Zerg going to assault, a fleet of a carrier, an arbiter, a shuttle and a scout or a shuttle and scout, followed by an arbiter, cloaking a carrier.  "Shortly after we arrive an army of zealots and dragoons will show up and the expedition will begin."

            If only it were that easy Zoltran thought.  The zealots and dragoons will most surly be assaulted, perhaps wasting countless lives.  Oh well no time to think about it now, they were ready for launch.  He looked upon his ship proudly, it was a symbol of how Tassadar had given his life.  Instead of just eight interceptors there were now twelve, much more effective, and it had pulse lasers on the front and rear of the ship.  The Gantrithor II was a magnificent ship, and the best fighter in the fleet.

They loaded up the ships and took off.

One hour later

"Sir!"

            "What is it" Zoltran responded.

            "We have incoming mutalisks" Des replied.

            "Prepare for battle crew" Zoltran said.

The mutalisks reached them in seconds.  

            "Release the interceptors" Zoltran said.  "Des, prepare to fire pulse lasers.  How many of them are there?"

            "Computers are counting six inbound captain" Ged replied.

            "Releasing interceptors, now captain" Des said.

            It was truly a magnificent fight.  The interceptors fought with great precision.  Each mutalisk had two interceptors covering it.  The fight was hopeless for the Zerg.  Des began firing his forward pulse cannon.  Bam!  With the first shot one mutalisk died and floated in space.  Another down, this time courtesy of the interceptors.  Bam!  A pulse cannon shot arced through one mutalisk and hit another killing both of them.  That left only two mutalisks.  As the thought crossed his mind the last two died from interceptor shots.

            "Good first battle on the ship crew, now let's get this baby to Char."

JOHN MALONE

            "Beeuutiiful" John Malone yelled as he killed another hydralisk.  "Hey Huy" he asked his siege tank partner.  "You know what the best words in the galaxy are?"

            "Free beer and sex" he replied?

            "Haha, not quite, something even better than that".

            "What words could be better than that" he asked?

            "Dead Zerg a course" John responded.  "Huy, ready for another cold one yet?"

            "You betcher ass on it"!

            "Here he said as he tossed him a beer and got another one for himself."  "What could be better than this, he asked himself, I mean we got cold beer, killing Zerg, doetn't seem like it could get much better than this, eh Huy.

            "Nope, not at all John, not at all."

            Bzzzzzzzt, there was a crackle of static over the intercom.

            "Malone, Yets, this is Raynor, we need your help down at the south east base, on the double.  We got a major hydralisk invasion."

            "We're comin Jimmy."

            "All right Malone Raynor over and out."

            "You ready Huy" Malone asked his partner.

            "Ready as I'll ever be I guess John."

"Ok let's go then."

Ten minutes later

            "Ok Jimmy we're here" Malone said.

            "Go into siege mode now Malone and shell some Zerg, that's an order."

            "You don't need to order me to do that" he whispered to himself.

            Reenk raaank, came the sounds of the creaking metal of the tank going into siege mode.  BAM!!!!!!!  A giant shell landed in the middle of a pack of hydralisks, killing ten of them.

            "Hoo eeee!  That's seventeen kills for me today Huy, ya wanna take the gun for awhile.

            "Sure John, I'll take it for awhile."

            BAM!!!!!!  Another pack of hydralisks exploded.

"Nice shot Huy."

"Awww, only six dead."

DAGGER LUPIN

            BAM!!!  A piece of ceiling came down in front of Dagger.  Luckily she was a ghost and all she had to do was cloak and the Zerg would leave her alone.  Sure they weren't after her in particular if she was cloaked, but with all the garbage falling she had to get out or eventually she would be crushed.

            "Damn where's the exit" she asked herself.  

            She thought to herself for a second about the structure and where she was.  All she had to do was go five hundred meters left to get to the exit.  She sprinted for the exit with all her speed.  Then all of a sudden she heard, creeaaaakk.  

"Uh, oh time to cloak" she said to herself.  Shzoom.  She was now cloaked.

            Just in time to because as soon as she cloaked seven hydralisks came through the ceiling.  She stood against the wall hoping she wasn't touched, if she was they would shoot and kill her.

"Ahhhhhh," came a voice at the end of the hallway!

            A hydralisk had cornered a man.  Oh well she thought might as well save him.  Ka-toonk.  A canister rifle round exploded the Zergs head.

            "Huh, what the hell" the man asked.

            Oh ya she was cloaked.  Shzoom.  Now she was uncloaked and stood before the young man.  He had freckles all over his face, red hair and glasses.

            "Let me guess" Dagger asked.  "You're a scientist."

            "Uh ya" he said "and you're a ghost."

            "Ya, just don't make me regret saving you."

            "Don't worry, I know a secret way out."

            "Good maybe you aren't so useless after all."

            So the scientist got both of them out of the command center.

            "Those hydralisks are everywhere" said Dagger.  "Oh well time to cloak."

            "What about me" the scientist asked?

            "You're debt to me is repaid, now run along."  "Go awa… but she never finished her sentence.  A hydralisk had shot her in the neck from behind, killing her instantly.

SLIZARUS

            I wait Slizarus thought.  I wait for the swarm army to be complete, first would come the fall of Aiur.  His swarm would assault it and kill everything.  His Shis'sar brood would kill all the Protoss on Aiur.  Once they were dead their focus would shift to the Queen of Blades, they would kill her and he would rule all of the broods.  Soon it would be when they were ready to kill.  The Terrans would die to but it would be much easier than killing the children of the Xel'naga.  

            "My liege" came a voice from across the throne room.

            "Yes Kuop" he asked?

            "Your forces are ready."

            "Good."

DARGON

            Ring… Ring… Ring…

            "Hello" asked Dargon picking up the phone?

            "Is this the… Dragons Outcast" asked the man on the other end of the phone?

            "I don't go by that name anymore" Dargon said.

            "Are you sure, I am prepared to offer you fifty thousand Earth dollars."

            "What do you want me to do?"

            "I want you to kill one man for me… Wally Wojciechowski."

            " He's a Valkyrie pilot on my force I can't kill him."

            "He has been transmitting data to the Sons of Korhal secretly."

            "…fine I'll do it."

            "Good bring his head to me at New Gettysburg, just outside the Slinky Rat cantina, goodbye."

            He needed the money bad otherwise he would have said no.  If Wojo really was a traitor then he deserved death, but what if he wasn't?  Then his death would be worth nothing at all, there would be no reason except for money.  If only Raynor could help, but no, dragging Jim into this would only make it go from bad to worse.  God forgive me for my sins.

HYUTI

"We've got a few small swarms heading toward the defenses, but no real threats" Hyuti said.

            "Three guardians approaching sir."

            "Take them out with the orbital cannons" Hyuti replied.

            "Firing cannons… now."

            Three shots rippled through space finding their targets, three guardians exploded in space.

            "Sir five mutalisks inbound, I didn't even see them, they're entering the atmosphere."

            "Damnit, now we can't fire the orbital cannons."  "Send out the scouts."  

            "Scouts deployed sir."

            At that moment eight scouts driven via remote control launched at the mutalisks.  The mutalisks had no chance, they were torn to shreds.  The scouts returned to the hangar.

            "Sir a small Protoss settlement is under attack."

            "Fire their photon cannons."

            Eighteen photon cannons fired, killing the small Zerg invasion force.  True Aiur belonged to the Protoss again, but there still were a few Zerg bases left on Aiur.

            "Bzzzzzzzzzzt, Incoming transmission."

            "Hyuti, this is Zeratul."

            "Zeratul, where have you been you haven't transmitted since you left."

            "We… eed……….ple….lp….Z….ase………"

            "The transmission is breaking" Hyuti said.  "Damn, Zeratul is in trouble, I hope that expeditionary force gets there quick."

            "Uh, sir."

            "What is it now" Hyuti asked.

            "A huge Zerg strike force is entering the system, thousands of them, they're being followed by a large surge of energy.  That force is huge, we'll need to get all defenses ready sir."

            "Permission to do so, this is the battle that Aiur has been waiting for since the Zerg left."

SHEN'KRAWM

            "I see them, and I hunger" Shen'krawm said.  "The Protoss are coming and they will be mine for the eating.  Maybe I'll have a zealot, or a dragoon, whatever's left."

            "The Protoss zealots have broken through the sunken colonies" said Ker'kal, another of Kerrigans guards.

            "Attack them now" came a voice in her head.  It was her queen and she would not let her queen down.

            Shen'krawm sped off, she killed two zealots with her massive Kaiser blades, one was impaled through the heart, the other had its head cut off.  A dragoon attacked her, her and Ker'hal sliced the creature to death.  She jumped out of the way of a psionic storm.  The Protoss were smart she'd give them that.  The zerglings were being ripped apart, but that was to be expected as they were useless except in large numbers.  The hydralisks were fighting fairly well, they were the workhorses of the swarms, if something needed killing the brood would send a pack of hydralisks.  Her own kind were mostly used to lead groups of hydralisks.  The guardians always did well and were doing so.  If a base needed to be destroyed quick you would send guardians.  Devourers, were the perfect counterpart for the guardians, guardians assaulted the ground while the devourers kept the air attack under control.  Another three zealots fell before her.  All brought down by her Kaiser blades, except for the last one, she had bitten its head off.  

            "Shen'krawm fall back" the voice said.

            "Yes my queen" she answered. 

            A few other ultralisks were also falling back to the main hive.

            "I want a special formation put to work here" the queen said.

            She should them her plan and sent them off to do it.

GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS

            "Sir good news."

            "What Stewart" asked Daniel.

            "A Protoss ship is in our sights."

            "Transmit to that ship, make sure it hears us."

            "Transmitting now sir."

            "Hello Protoss, this is General Daniel Jacobs of the Earthbound, requesting assistance.

            "This is Tulari of the Danimoth, what help do you need."

            "We are heading for Earth but lost its coordinates, we need your help finding it."

            "I will discuss this with my commander."

            Tulari disappeared for a moment then came back to the com link.

            "We will agree to help you with this task on one condition and one condition only."

            "What is it, whatever it is we'll be glad to help you."

            "This is an expeditionary fleet sent out to find our lost leader, Zeratul on Char, help us find him then we will agree to help you find Earth."

            "Ok we'll follow you to Char and find your leader.  Jacobs over and out.  How many marines do we have on board Fred?"

            "Approximately seventy five sir."

            "Good, now get them ready and follow that ship."

FLARE

            The Dark Templars power will not defeat us Flare thought.  The Khalai will always be with us, it never will serve them.  Soon  we will truly reveal ourselves, we will tell all of the high templar, archons, and arbiters it is time and they will turn on the dark ones.

            "Flare, it is time."

            "Good then Erys is ready to launch phase one."

            Erys was the leader of the New Conclave.  He was the greatest High Templar of all time, even more powerful than the traitorous Tassadar.  That is one of the many reasons why they decided to recreate the Conclave.  They decided to recreate it so no one would dare betray the Conclave like Tassadar did.  Another reason was just out of pure hate of the Dark Templar.  They truly did not deserve life, especially the life they have now.  They never should have been allowed back onto Aiur, they are lucky the Conclave let them live and be banished, rather than just killing them.  Now phase one was ready.  Phase one was to take a small Dark Templar base near minerals, then establish a base.  

Three hours later they left.  They were heading for Shakuras, the home planet of the Dark ones.  After a day in space they landed on Shakuras.

            "Flare", said Erys.  "Your job will to be to find a base in your corsair."

            "Yes your grace" she replied.

            She took off, a small ground force followed behind her.  She was bored stiff trying to find a base, they had landed in the least inhabited spot on Shakuras, to avoid huge fights.  She looked for about three hours and finally saw a very small base.

            "Found one" she said into the com.  "It's dead ahead of you."

            "Thank you Flare" said a high templar.

            The base only two photon cannons, and six zealots. 

            "Ok Flare" said the high templar "fire a disruption web over those photon cannons."

            She did as she was told.  She fired a disruption web and the photon cannons could not shoot.  The base stood no chance.  The archons were assigned to the photon cannons, the templars and zealots took out the the enemy zealots with ease.  In less than an hour the New Conclaves base was up and running.  Three days later a message came to Flare.

            "It is time for phase two."

WALLY WOJCIECHOWSKI

            "Come on Richie give me some covery fire" he yelled at his friend.

            "I got some problems of my own, but I'll try to get Jake and his squad on it."

            "All right, hurry though."

            His friend Richie was a ghost, he led a squad of marines and firebats.  His friend Jake was a marine, but a senior marine, he had been promoted to lieutenant long ago.  Jake was all for bunker wars, whenever you saw him on the battlefield you saw him in a bunker.  These two were totally different but were actually brothers.  Wally on the other hand loved his valkyrie more than anything.  

            "Wallay, this is Jake, bring your sorry ass over to my bunker and we'll take care of the pack of hydralisks on your ass.  Aren't you supposed to be some great pilot?"

            "Asshole, you know that valkyries can't take on ground forces."

            "Wally once you're free I need help with a guardian ok said Richie."

            "Ok" Wally replied.

            Jakes marines did just what they promised, they took those hydras out so fast Wally never even got the chance to stop.

            "Thanks Jake" Wally said into the com.

            "Ya, you're buyin the drinks tonight."

            The guardian was eating Richies force alive.  They couldn't get anywhere close to it.  Wally zoomed in and shot the thing full of missiles.  Boom!  Something hit his fuel tank!  It exploded, he was going to fall to his death.  He hit the ground and somehow survived.  

            "Whattha" he said to himself.

            "Sorry Wally" Dargon said "but you're a traitor to the Raiders"

            "What, no… I'm not."

            "Sorry but… Bam!  Wally was shot through the heart.

HEX'VALA

            I need food Hex'vala thought.  They had finally found a brood leader, the Terran Kit Herf, at least that was his old name.  He never gave them food, he only made them work.  But he was still loyal, he had to be.  A battle had broken out just minutes ago, another renegade brood, the Fyiopkjas.  Now was his turn to kill.  His pack of eight zerglings and a hydralisk for leadership, ran and assaulted an ultralisk.  Killing it he decided to take a quick bite of food.  SWACK!  He was hit in the head by the packs hydralisk.  

            "Stop eating, you only eat when our leader tells you to."

            "But I haven't eaten since my birth."

            "Only I may eat" the hydralisk said.

            The hydralisk started eating the dead carcass, all they could do was watch.  Then at that second Hex'vala had had enough of it.  He pounced on the hydralisks head.  He scratched and bit it dead.  The other zerglings stared in awe.

            "Hex'vala, come to my throne immediately."

            Hex'vala was in trouble, he knew it.  If only he wasn't so hungry.

            "Hex'vala, do you know why you are here" asked the leader?

            "Yes sir."

            "Why are you here?"

            "For punishment."

            "That is incorrect."

            "What" Hex'vala asked?

            "You killed a superior, that makes you a superior now, you will lead in place of the hydralisk."

            "Yes sir."

TYOPIRE

            "I will kill you for that" Tyopire screeched at the zealot.  The zealot had cut a slash across Tyopires face.  Tyopire retaliated by shooting a needle spine through the zealots head.  He snarled as a giant squad of zealots cornered him.  Luckily he slid under one.

            I'll never leave this battle alive he thought there are to many of the Protoss.  They had broken through the base defenses to easily, then it had been an all out slaughter, the Queen of Blades would die today unless Tyopire himself could do something to help her.  He was the last Hunter-Killer still alive at this hive cluster.  He was on the run from zealots.  It must be a cold day in hell when Hunter-Killers run away from their enemies.  

            "I've got to get out of here" he muttered, or, he could metamorphosis!  Yes that was it, he just needed to find a safe place to do it at.  "Ahh, there's one" he said.  He sat down and made himself an egg.  

Five hours later he emerged.

            Ok that's it for chapter 1.  Sorry for lack of action, I trying to kill off some characters first.  I hope you liked it, it took me months to finally get it done.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             


	2. Starcraft Bloodlines Part One: The War C...

BLITZ

            "How far behind are we Teth" Blitz asked?

            "We're keeping a distance of point five miles away from the hydralisks."

            "Perfect, now we just keep following and hope nothing goes wrong."

            "Sir they've stopped."

            "Bring the location up on screen" Blitz said.

            A map appeared on screen showing where the hydralisks had stopped.  It was some kind of temple.

            "What is that" Teth asked?

            "Bring us in closer, I want to see just what this is."

            As Teth brought them in closer it did appear to be some sort of temple, there was actually some sort of statue built into it, but the hydralisks were acting odd.

            "I think they're worshiping it" Teth said

            "I think you're right" Frix said sounding astonished.  "I didn't think they were cultured enough to have gods or anything like that."

            "Well, I suppose they are smart enough then" Blitz said.

            The statue was magnificent, it was a giant golden hydralisk.  He just wondered who the statue was to the Zerg. 

            "Look they're entering the temple" Frix said.

            "Then we'll follow them inside, everybody off" Blitz said."  "Bring the DNA scanners."

            Three minutes later they entered the temple and saw the hydralisks.  They also saw Kerrigan.  Blitz wondered what she was doing here.  The hydralisks would step up to Kerrigan and be turned into an egg.  Blitz watched as it emerged, it was a hydralisk.  What the hell Blitz thought?  He pulled out his DNA scanner and scanned the creature, it was not a hydralisk after all, it was a Hunter-Killer!  This must be where the hydralisks are transformed into Hunter-Killers he thought.  Wait a minute, Kerrigan is here, that means this is our chance to use mind control on her!  He initiated mind control.  He was in the nothing again, then Kerrigan appeared before him.  He was in Kerrigans mind.

            "Ah a Dark Archon, come to use mind control on me then" she said with a sneer.

            "Split", Blitz yelled!  As he yelled this, he came apart, into two Dark Templar.  All he needed to do was kill her mind as the Dark Templar and she was his.

            "Oh no, I can't see you" Kerrigan said sarcastically.  "This is my mind and I can call anything I want to it, and I want an overmind."  As the words left her mouth an overmind appeared beside her.  "Ha, now I can see you."

            A giant battle ensued.  Kerrigan swung a hard blow down on the first Dark Templar, killing him.  The final Dark Templar tried to hit her, but she blocked and went for a slash of her own.  He jumped out of the way and tried a downward cut, again she blocked, she kicked him in the sternum and went for a claw slash, he blocked and brought up a punch into her face.

            "Don't you know not to hit a lady, templar, where's your manners" she said.

            "I wasn't aware I missed you and hit a lady" he said.

            This seemed to piss her off even more than she was.  She started to hit at him quicker and more ferociously, finally a hit sunk in and killed the final Dark Templar.

            He was in the real world again and the Hunter-Killers had swarmed around the group.

            "What happened" Blitz asked?

            "When you went into mind control, you kind of started screaming when you were losing" Teth said.

            "We have to transmit the information on this place to base, before we, ya know" Blitz said.  He pressed a button and transmitted the info, then the Hunter-Killers closed in on them and spit, all at once, there was no chance for survival.

TOM FROST

            Tom led his team through an abandoned building that they had heard screams coming from.

            "Ulta, go in first and make sure every thing's clear" Tom said looking at an untouched door.

            Ulta entered and signaled that everything was clear, they went in and discovered it was not just a room it was a foyer, there were eight doors to go through.  An opened pack of cigarettes were lain on a table, Tom scooped them up for later.  All was silent, there were no signs of life.  

            "Turn on your infrared vision" Tom said.  Everyone did as told.  "Look for any signs of heat at all."

            "I got something" Juyt said over the COM channel.  

            "Where is it" Tom asked?

            "I got it to" Voks said "it's by the fireplace."

            Tom turned the corner and saw it, it was a civilian.  He was passed out, he had minimal injuries to his arms and legs, scratches covered his body, in his right hand was a gauss rifle.

            "Looks like he was attacked" Tom said "Herg check for a pulse."

            "He's still livin" he said.

            "Good, let's get him out of here" Tom said.

            "I've got heat readings everywhere" Voks yelled!

            "We've got zerglings" Herg yelled!

            "Fire, fire, fire" Tom yelled.

            Gauss rifle needles sprayed the area everywhere.  Numerous screams rang out.  A stray bullet hit the lights, plunging them into complete darkness.  

            "Ulta get that civ outta here" Tom yelled.

            "Ulta's down" Juyt yelled.

            "Damn" Voks said.  "We got hydras!"  
            "Fuck, Voks get the civ out now" Tom yelled in rage.

            "Sir, he's up and shooting" Herg said.

            "Let him shoot then, we need all the help we can get."

            "Juyt, try to get the lights back, my heat sensory energy is draining, everyone else keep shooting the damn Zerg, that includes you civ."

            Suddenly the lights came back, just as his heat energy dropped to zero.  Bullets flew everywhere killing the remainder of the Zerg.  As he looked around he saw the bodies of Ulta, Herg, and Voks, all dead.  Ulta had died a miserable death, he had been dragged out of his suit by zerglings, then eaten.  Herg had been shot by a poison needle right through the heart.  Voks, looked as though he had been grabbed and thrown through the balcony railing, he had gotten far up, what killed him was his mask had broken and smashed his head all over the floor.  He turned to the civilian.

            "Civilian, what is your name and alibi for carrying that weapon."

            "My name is James Kia, my alibi for carrying the weapon is because the Zerg attacked me."

            "Fine, that's good enough for me, now let's get out of here, the Zerg will be coming back and in bigger numbers.

            They walked into the street only to discover the sight of the corporal dead at their feet, along with the Bravo squad leader, dead.  Yjar, Maxha, and Garg, stood in the alley.

            "Well Frost", Garg said "I guess you're the commanding officer since the other two are dead."

            "Oh god damn it" was all Tom could say.

            "Look Tom you're in charge and the hydralisks are speeding to our location" Maxha said.  "So Corporal, what should we do to well ya know stay alive."

            Tom and Maxha had always had a deep hatred for each other.  He was going to enjoy it too much if Tom couldn't think of anything to do, oh he despised him.  Tom glanced around and saw only dead bodies and Zerg infested buildings.  Then like a beacon of hope he saw something that may save them.  It would at least buy him some time to think about what to do next.  They were sitting ducks out here in the open.

            "Well private" Tom said "we will use that refinery over there for cover until the time is right then we'll get out of here."  Maxha stared at him with deep hatred, Tom knew he had won the battle.  With that said they all sprinted for the refinery for cover.  

ERRIAL EISELE

            Mengsk was gone, he had probably left with her creep killing poison, left her to die.

            "Help" came a voice across the room.  It was another scientist, Sam Hyrt, he was under a ceiling piece.

            "I'll need your help" she said.  They both lifted the piece up off of him.

            "Thank you Errial" he said.

            "No problem" she replied.

            "We need to get out" he said.

            "No kidding" she agreed.  "What we really need to do is get to the hangar."

            "Ya" he said.  "But we'll never make it out without a weapon."

            "Hey" came a voice across the room.  It was a marine!  "Do you people need help" he asked?

            "Yes, you're just in time" Sam said.  "We need to get to the hangar."

            "Sure, no problem, I'll getcha there."  "Here, each of you take two of these" he said tossing them grenades.

            "Thanks" Errial said " now we have to get to the hangar, this place is collapsing."

            "I concur" Sam said.

            "Ya, whatever, my names Harris, let's get out."

            "Mines Errial."

            "Names Sam."

            They went on for awhile without a hitch, until they reached the hangar.  There were hydralisks everywhere fighting marines.

            "Get ready with those grenades" he said "When I tell you to, throw them."

            "Ok" they answered in unison.

            Harris charged out into the fray and shot two hydralisks dead.  They were bunched into a clump now.

            "Throw them" he yelled.

            They did as they were told and eleven hydralisks went up in flames.  Unfortunately they had destroyed all the ships but one and Harris was the only marine left.

            "Shit" Harris said any of you know how to drive a science vessel."

            "I do" Errial answered.

            "Good then get us out of here" he said.

            So they all climbed aboard the science vessel called the Explorer.  They took off and it was about three miles past the base until anyone said anything.  Sam was the first to speak.

            "Errial when did you learn how to fly one of these?"

            "When my little sister Evelyn started her ghost training."

            "Look" Harris said "Creep everywhere."

            "I wonder" she asked herself while pulling out a vile of the creep poison."

            "Ok boys, we're going into that colony."

ZOLTRAN

            "Zoltran to Aiur Base, we have landed on Char, repeat we have landed on Char."

            They had just landed on Char and were setting up base, in a matter of hours they would be ready to start the search for Zeratul and Artanis.

            "Hello Zoltran, I am General Daniel Jacobs."

            "Ah yes, the human force that will be assisting us in the search for Zeratul.  What I want you do right now is go search the southern hemisphere of Char, my people will search the northern hemisphere."

            "All right, I'll leave right now."

            "Poor man" he whispered "his planet may not even be there when we reach its coordinates."

            He was the last of the UED, and yet still felt duty to his planet.  He wondered if General Jacobs would ever make it back to Earth.

"Sir we have spotted a large Zerg invasion force heading our way."

            "Take them out with everything we've got."

            "Sir we've intercepted Protoss signals coming from somewhere in the northern hemisphere."

            "Damn, we'll need to make a choice, if that signal is Zeratul then he can help us.  But if it isn't then our base will be defenseless."

            "Sir it's up to you, should we go and find Zeratul or should we use our forces to defend our base."

            "Send forces down to investigate the signal."

JOHN MALONE

            "Huy get us outta siege mode now!"  The Tank was covered with hydralisks, they were penetrating the tank armor.  They had to shake them or in seconds they would be in.

REENK RONK, they were in tank mode once again.

            "We're out of siege," Huy said.  As the words left his mouth John was speeding off, shaking hydralisks as they went.  Once in awhile they'd run one of them down.

            "That's all of them, oh damn, ultras.  Jim, we've got ultralisks comin your way" John said over the COM.

            "Thanks for the heads up John, take some out if you can."

            "Will do, Huy get me another beer."  Huy handed him a beer.  "Ok you heard Jim he wants us to smoke some ultras.  Huy you see em yet."

            "They're on screen John, fire at will."  Ka-tunk!  Two shells fired out of the twin barrels, one ultralisk went down.  "Reloading John, you can fire… now."  Ka-tunk!  Two more shells hurtled out of the barrels but he missed and hit a hydralisk instead, killing it."  "Hold fire John, they're getting to close to shoot at."

            "Then let's get our asses outta here before they slice us into pizza.  Hey Huy, after this is all done, you wanna get a pizza?"

            "Ya ok pizza sounds good to me.  Wait we've got an incoming transmission, from Jim."

            "Good work Malone, we should be able to fend the rest of them off.  You two are heroes for today, you can return to Bravo Base for food, sleep, and whatever else you want to get there.  I am also awarding you boys a forty-eight hour break from duty, does that sound good to you boys.  Raynor over and out"

            "You heard the man Huy, let's go home and get that pizza.  Hmm, what should we have to drink?"

            "Uh, beer?"

            "Sounds good to me."

So they sped home and ate that pizza and drank that beer.  The next morning they got a call from Jim Raynor.

            "Boys, I must commend you on a job well done, but unfortunately, I'm going to need you both to come out of the small breaks I awarded you and fight again.  We have a large Zerg force heading for the base."

            "No problem" John said "we'll be there as soon as possible Jimmy."

            "Good, Raynor over and out."

SLIZARUS

            "We are approaching the Protoss defense system your grace."

            "Excellent, destroy the cannons in our way first."

            Everything was going according to Slizarus' plan.  The Protoss would block the initial invasion, that much was true but they will be weakened and unprepared for the second large invasion force.

            "Sir the first force has reached the base, should I signal for attack?"

            "You may do as you please cerebrate."

            "Yes my liege."

            Slizarus watched as his swarm walked into an all out slaughter.  One hundred Zerg had all ready died, but it was a very small price to pay for the recapture of Aiur.  He watched one zergling in particular fighting with five other zerglings against a zealot, they killed the pathetic creature with ease.  It was true that soon allsix hundred Zerg creatures he had sent would be dead but their deaths would not be in vain.  Soon the defenses would be crippled beyond belief and the remainder of the swarm would finish off the defenses, then Slizarus himself would come to Aiur and claim his boon.  The first force had just been finished off with that thought.

            "Send in the second army" he said to the cerebrate.

            "Yes, I shall" the cerebrate replied.  "Don't you think it's a bit risky to go to Aiur yourself your grace."

            "Perhaps, but no one can defeat an entity such as myself."

            "Yes, you are right, I don't know what I was thinking."

DARGON

            "So we're even right" Dargon asked?

            "Yes, your debt to me is entirely repaid."

            Dargon had finally repaid his debt, forty thousand dollars.  His employer never showed, he sent someone else to give him the money.  Now Dargon was on his way to get something he had wanted for awhile, a gun called the nightmare.  The nightmare was a gun so souped up that even after six years of studying it, he still didn't know everything about it.  What he did know about it though was that it could change from semi-automatic to full automatic, perfect for when he needed to just snipe off a zergling or two and great when he was in a fast paced battle.  Another thing he knew about it was that it could also fire something called an X round.  An X round was just like a needle for a gauss rifle except would explode when hitting a target.  It could also fire stun rounds, poison rounds, sizzle rounds, and pretty much anything other kind of round you could get.  He was at the small shop now.

            "Hello can I help you" the manager asked?

            "Ya" Dargon answered "I want a nightmare and ten clips for it."

            "What kind of rounds" the manager asked?

            "Nine clips of regular gauss rifle ammo, and one clip of canister."

            "Ok, that comes to eight-thousand forty eight dollars and sixty five cents."

            "Ok, that's fine" Dargon said paying him.

            Dargon had finally gotten that gun, the one he had wanted since he was ten.

            Ring… Ring… Ring…

            "Hello" Dargon asked answering his phone.

            "Hello, Dragons Outcast, I expect you've received your payment."

            "Ya, I got it."

            "Good, now how would you like to do another job for me, for say another fifty thousand."

            "No, the only reason I did it last time was because I was in money trouble."

            "Are you sure, I think you might like this one, he's Zerg.

            "Ok, shoot."

            "A brood has been terrorizing my city for the past week, it is known as the Jutio Brood, their leader Kit Herf, was once a citizen of my city.  I want him dead, if the attacks stop then I know you will have succeeded.  Come to the same place as last time, one week from now for your payment."

            "Ok I'm in."

            "Good, I'll see you in a week."

            WHOOP!  WHOOP!  The towns alarm was going off.  "Attention, the Sons of Korhal have invaded the city, all military personnel report to nearest barrack to be suited up for battle."  Luckily Dargon was ready, and he was also ready to use his new gun.  Marines in Dominion colors came marching down the streets guns blazing, bullets flying everywhere.  Dargon switched his gun to full automatic and opened up on the marines.  He shot two down immediately.  He crouched behind an over turned car.  He put his gun above the car and blind fired by sticking his gun over the car and shooting.  While this technique may only hold them off a few more seconds, those few seconds could by him the time to get out of there.  He heard another scream, he took this chance to jump out of hiding.  He fired in a strafe to the gun shop.  He entered and saw the owner loading up a gun.

            "I'm gonna need some ammo" Dargon said.

            "Whatever, take as much as you want."

            Dargon thought and thought about what kind of ammo he should take.  Then decided on one, the X rounds.  Dargon sprinted outside and took aim at a building behind a platoon of soldiers.  He fired.  It hit the building and boom!  The platoon was blown off their feet, Dargon shot all of them.  Goliaths were coming down the road now.  Luckily he always kept lockdown shells with him.  He switched and shot a goliath, sending it offline.  He switched back and shot another round, boom!  The locked down goliath went up in flames.  A rain of bullets came from up the street killing five Dominion marines.  The cavalry was here!  Dominion soldiers were being shot from everywhere, the battle cruisers had arrived!  Dargon took cover behind a building and waited for the battle to end.

HYUTI

            "Sir the Zerg invasion force has been completely eradicated."

            "Excellent, prepare a five minute break for the defenses."

            "Yes sir."

            That Zerg attack was ferocious, it had decimated a lot of the defense systems.  We have minimal defense left, over a thousand Protoss brethren were killed in the battle.  That only leaves us with five hundred more.  We only have thirty cannons left to defend Aiur.

            "Sir a second large Zerg force is heading for Aiur!"

            "Damn, prepare the defenses, fight with honor."

            "Sir the zerglings have penetrated the base walls."

            "Then ready the gunner zealots.  Do you understand what I'm saying grunt?"

            "Yes I understand fully sir."

            The gunner zealots were a prototype project, zealot training was hard and rigorous enough, gunner zealot training was even harder to make it through.  The Protoss even had to use the Resocialization project that the Terran had invented to make their soldiers merciless and unforgiving.  It was something the Protoss had never wanted to copy, but this training called for it.  The first batch of gunner zealots had just come out of training.  This would be their first real battle.  Training should that they would be the one of the most efficient forces in the galaxy.  He watched as the Zerg invaded and the gunner zealots fought them off easily.  The leader code-named: Arc_1_Terrapin, was showing excellent progress in the battle having all ready killed six zerglings.  The guns that they wielded were plasma rifles attached to their arms where the psi blades would be.  Recent study had shown that overheated plasma could be used as a very dangerous weapon.  First it would melt through the skin like acid, and then just disintegrate the target.

            "Sir the zerglings and hydralisks have gotten to the generator room and are heading toward us as we speak, we must leave."

            "No, I will not leave, I will shoot down as many Zerg out of the sky as I can before the Zerg reach this room."

            "Then I wish you luck sir, I will now take my leave."

            "You may do so."

            Des left and Hyuti shot down six more overlords before the hydralisks reached the room and ate him.

SHEN'KRAWM

              Shen'Krawm was nervous, she was about to sacrifice herself, at least, that's what it felt like.  The guardians of Kerrigan, herself included were to escort a cerebrate out of the base by surrounding him and charging through the fight, if one ultralisk fell another filled its place.  Two had fallen all ready, Shen'Krawm was on the outer layer of the circle, she would die very soon.  They were also to kill anything that stood in their way, Zerg or Protoss.  

            "Hurry" the cerebrate said over the screams, "we're losing ultralisks fast, hurry now!"

            Another ultralisk fell next to Shen'Krawm, the kills were getting close to her.  She glanced to her left, she saw Terrans.  What are Terrans doing here she thought?  They obviously weren't helping the Zerg, great now it was two on one.  The battle was looking even more grim for the Zerg now.  There were only ten ultralisks left protecting the cerebrate that their queen had left in charge while she was gone, and they were falling fast.  Now there were only five.  Yggdrisal was waiting for the cerebrate at the front of the base to take the cerebrate, in hydralisk form, and get him away from the battle.  The reached Yggdrisal and loaded him up.  The hydralisk would eventually settle and rule another part of the land, and be a cerebrate again.  Yggdrisal was out of sight now and the fight was still going on.  Shen'Krawm was confused now.  She had fulfilled all orders given to her, so now what?  The other ultralisks also looked equally confused by this, they had no orders to do anything.  Did this mean to do nothing, or to do anything?  The ultralisks chose nothing and were eventually killed without putting up a fight.

GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS

            "Sir we have an incoming transmission from the surface of Char, it's Protoss!"

            "Bring it up then" General Jacobs said!

            "Battlecruiser, this is Zeratul of the Protoss.  We request assistance."

            "Request granted, this is General Daniel Jacobs of the Earthbound, we were sent to bring you back to Zoltran of the Dark Templar.  Why haven't you responded to any of the transmissions sent to you?"

            "We were being overrun by the Zerg, the mutalisks were interfering with the signals."

            By now the Earthbound had landed and the remainder of the Protoss fleet was boarding the ship.  They continued the conversation after they had all boarded.

            "So Zoltran sent you" Artanis asked?

            "Yes, we made a deal, if we helped find you, then you would help us get back to Earth."

            "I am sure Zoltran, the honorable Dark Templar that he is, would not go back on his word."

            "Yes, I'm sure.  I must send him a transmission telling him that we have found you."

            "Earthbound to Command Nexus, repeat Earthbound to Command Nexus."

            "We hear you Earthbound, but we're in trouble, a Zerg force is attacking us, we are very shorthanded with defenses right now."

            "We've found Zeratul, he is aboard the Earthbound now, returning to base to help with attacks."

            "Good, we shall see each other soon, Command Nexus over and out."

            Ten minutes later they reached the base.  All seventy five of the marines jumped into the fight immediately.  The remaining Protoss forces also fought against the Zerg.  With the new defenses the Zerg were fended off.  

            "Zoltran" Artanis said "It is good to see you brethren."

            "I feel the same, but General Jacobs, we got a transmission from a small temple, it seems to be Zerg, for the hydralisks."

            Bzzzzt, "Zoltran, this is Gert of the force sent to the temple, we have found DNA of a hydralisk and a Hunter-Killer, they had the same DNA, we believe that hydralisks are changed into Hunter-Killers here, if that is the case it must be destroyed."

            "I agree, General Jacobs do you have any ghosts on your ship?"

            "Only one, she is not in very good shape but if it will help, then I can get her down here, Hetup, start construction on a nuclear missile."

            "Yes sir."

            "I'll get Jenine, the ghost."

            "Yes, ok" Zeratul said "I'll enter the Command Nexus and setup for communication."

            General Jacobs came out of the ship with a tall ghost with long black hair, Asian heritage.

            "This is Jenine, our ghost."

            "Hello" Zeratul said.

            "Hi" Jenine replied.

            One hour later the nuclear missile was ready and they sent Jenine out on a vulture.  One more hour later she emerged at the temple.

            "Ok I'm here" Jenine said.

            "All right, just get a safe distance from the temple and mark it."

            "Sir yes sir."  Jenine got out of range of the missile and marked it.  Two minutes later the missile came crashing down on the temple, it destroyed it.

            "Ok Jenine, you're free to come back."

            "Sir yes sir."

            As soon as Jenine returned they were ready to take off.

FLARE

            Phase two was beginning.  The base had just contacted all of the high templar and archons to revolt against the Dark Templar who used them.  All ready they were almost ready for phase three, all forces attack.  The archons would fight until surrender was absolutely necessary, then her and the rest of Protoss fleet would swoop in and finish them off.  

            "Phase two is finished Flare."

            "Good, then I should get my corsair ready."

            Flare walked out to the hangar and started her corsair up.  It would be her job to go in first, to disable the photon cannons.  Then the fleet would come in unchallenged and eradicate the Dark Templars tribe.  She took off towards the base sixteen minutes later.

HEX'VALA

            "Before you lead, you must mutate, no one will listen to a pathetic zergling, that is why you will mutate into a Devouring One."

            "I understand that, when will I mutate."

            "Your mutation will start now."  As he said that an egg circled around Hex'Vala.

            "Hex'Vala, awaken as a Devouring One."  "Now that you are awake, get out there to battle a group of Terrans are attacking the Hive Cluster.

            "Yes sir" said the newborn Devouring One.  Hex'Vala rushed out to his platoon of zerglings.

            "What is thy bidding great one" asked a zergling?

            "Tell me who is leading this attack."

            "It is the one called Jim Raynor."

            "Then we will kill him, his head will make a great prize for our leader, not even the great Queen of Blades could kill him."

            "Yes master" another zergling said.

            With that they rushed in for their mission.

TYOPIRE

            The mutating was complete, he had done what no other Hunter-Killer had ever done, he had become what he now called a Hunter-Digger.  He was now a lurker, but much, much stronger.  

            "I feel much more now" he said "I am so much more powerful."

            He now started to burrow.  His spikes were much more powerful than his needle spines.  Then he heard the noise.

            "We have some kinda lurker revealed now there, take it down."

            With those words being said a platoon of marines came running towards him.  They opened fire, but with Tyopires strengthened carapace he could take a lot of damage.  His increased attack power killed them all with ease.  PWEW!  He was shot in the back by a laser.  It was a wraith!  It was over now, he couldn't get out, he was locked down hard.  A few minutes later he took his last breath, but before he died he said one thing.

            "I'm sorry I've… failed you my queen" he said sobbingly.

Well howdya like it?  That chap two.  I do more when I can.     


	3. Vile Disruption

TOM FROST

            They reached the refinery and reloaded all of their weapons.  Tom had to think fast, the Zerg would smell them soon and they would be surrounded.

            "So what now Corporal" asked Maxha?

            Tom looked out the window with bleak hope and came back with a burst of hope!

            "In a few minutes we're going to sprint for that base up there, it looks deserted so we shouldn't have much trouble getting in.  But it is a long run, at least a mile or two; I had to use the zoom on my HUD to see it.  But none the less we're going."  Do I make myself clear."

Everyone but Maxha yelled a resounding sir yes sir.

"Maxha, I don't believe I heard you, why not?"

"Well Corporal that's because we are locked down in this refinery and there is no way out without becoming a meal for the Zerg" Maxha screamed!

"Maxha!  What kind of marine are you?  It's a sad day in hell when a marine hides under his desk!  Now you can either follow me and have a chance of surviving or stay here and get eaten by the Zerg!  I know neither of those are very good choices, but that's all you get!  So what's it gonna be?"

"I'm in," said Juyt "might as well take the chance."

"I'm in," said the civilian.

"Well then civ, I am promoting you to private, when we reach the base I'll get you suited up."

"Sir yes sir" said the new private.

"I'm up for the challenge," said Garg.

"Ya, me to" said Yjar.

"Are all of you crazy?  It's suicide to go out there," said Maxha!  They all stared at him.  "Fine, damnit, I'm in."

"Good then we'll leave in five minutes."

Five minutes later they started their suicide dash towards the base. 

"Sir, we've got Zerg on our asses" said Garg over the COM.

"Just keep moving as fast as you can, when we reach the base we'll jump in the bunkers and shoot them all down."

"Aahhh" yelled Juyt "I'm down sir."

"Damn" said Tom.  "We have to reach that base quick, otherwise we'll all be chow."

"Sir, just a mile to the base now."

"Good Garg, just keep going."

They were coming up on the base now, just a few hundred feet away.  The remaining reached the base and immediately jumped in bunkers.  

"Ok marines, just cover your side and hold off the Zerg, we need to take this attack out, if we do then we have a really good chance at surviving."

The Zerg were now closing in on the base.  Maxha and Garg covered the left side, Yjar and Kia covered the middle, and Tom covered the right all-alone.  The base was constructed in a typical Terran fashion.  It was built against a cliff; the Command Center was in the middle, bunkers and missile turrets, the Starport, the factory and barracks stood beside each other on the left side of the Command Center, surrounded it.  On the right side stood the Engineering bay, the Armory, the Science Facility, and the Academy.  Tom had all ready shot down three hydralisks, and he was ready for more.  He knew they could take out this force of Zerg, but soon they would send more and Tom and the platoon would have to flee back to the city.  They had just finished off the last of the Zerg.

"Ok private Kia go to the Supply Depot over there and suit up, Yjar start up that factory, if we can get vehicles we may have a better chance of survival.  Uhhh, Garg you can fly right?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Good then get over to the Starport and take your pick of air assault.  Maxha get in an SCV and start repairs on the bunkers."

"Question sir" Maxha said.

"What is it private?"

"Why are we going back to the city if you want us to live, and why repair the bunkers if we're going back?"

"Because there are still civs out there, and one of us will stay back at the base because this is where we will be bringing the civs Maxha!"

I've had it Maxha thought.  I've got to get out of here, that's when he saw a vulture over in a deserted part of the base.  That was his way out!  He would just live and fight another day.  He just wished Frost would live so he would be punished for not following orders.  He opened up the hatch and saw keys in the ignition!  He was as good as gone! 

"Going somewhere Maxha" Tom said

"Ya, I'm leaving!"

"Uh, no, I don't think so.  Everyone come here now," Tom said over the COM.  Three marines came running toward him.

"What is it Corporal" Yjar asked?

"Well Maxha here wanted out, but I aint lettin him leave, Garg have you picked out a flyer yet?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Ok, good then I need you to do a little baby-sitting for me, make sure Maxha don't leave."

"Sir yes sir."

"No" Maxha yelled pulling a gun to Gargs head!  "Either you let me leave or Garg dies!"  Maxha dropped him and sprinted for the vulture.

Tom shot the fuel line and the vulture went up in flames.

            "Now, none of us are deserting, we're leaving for the city right now."  

ERRIAL EISELE  

            The group zoomed in on the colony, all they had to do was inject the poison into the creep and eventually the entire hive would die.  

            "How the hell are we supposed to take out an entire hive with just a science vessel" Harris asked?

            "I have a poison to help with that problem, we just inject it into the creep and it will kill buildings.  We need to inject it or we'll never make it through the hive."

            "What!  That's crazy talk."

            "Maybe so but we have to test it in battle some time."

            "True, but this is suicide!  Even with that stuff I'm only one marine!  I can't save all of our asses if this goes wrong!  Even if it did work, how long would it need to take effect?"

            "Only about two hours.  After all it is only a prototype formula."

            "Only!  By then we'll be dead!"

            "Then I hope St. Peters is ready for us."

ZOLTRAN

            "So you say that the first planet that we need to find is called Pluto?"

            "Correct, it is the first planet that we will encounter entering our solar system."

            "Praetor!  We have an incoming transmission from the battlecruiser Galactian."

            "Bring them up on screen."

            "Battlecruiser state your allegiance."

            "This is General Daniel Jacobs of the Earth expeditionary group, returning home from mission."

            "You're not in charge, where is Admiral DuGalle?"

            "Admiral DuGalle is dead, we thought that earth received his suicide note by now."

            "Well we haven't, you're still not in charge where is Vice Admiral Stukov?"

            "Vice Admiral Stukov was killed in"… Daniel hesitated at first so Zoltran picked up.

            "An accident" Zoltran said.

            "What?!  You brought aliens with you, I'm afraid in the name of earth that we will have to destroy you, we cannot allow you to bring those… things to earth with you."

            "Fine then if you want to fight then we will fight, Corporal Hyert charge the Yamato cannon."

            "Sir yes sir."

            It took the cannon a few seconds to charge then boom!  It hit the ship with extreme energy.  Then the enemy fired the cannon right back!  They were hurt bad now.  A quick laser fight followed but the Earthbound ended up winning with hardly anything left, they were in really big trouble now.  Zoltran wasn't an expert on Terran mechanics but it looked pretty bad, alarms were going off and the lights turned red, so Zoltran figured it was pretty bad.

            "Get an SCV out there now" shouted Daniel.  "We need those repairs done now and we need them done quickly, before we have to fight again."

            A few minutes later the ship seemed a bit better.

            "Well this is bad" said Daniel.

            "What is it" asked Zoltran?

            "We lost a lot of fuel, we can't take any chances at getting to earth, and we have to make sure that we don't waste any more fuel."

            "That is really bad."

JOHN MALONE

            John was always ready for any battle but Jim had forgotten to mention the seriousness of this one until they were ten miles from the base.  They were to go to a hive just located on a plateau just a mile north of the Terran base.  If they failed then it was believed that the Zerg would rush the base within an hour, they would have enough forces to totally wipe out the base by then.  It was up to John and a special squad of marines and wraiths to destroy the base.  All the pressure was on, Jim left all the choices in John's hands.  John was leading the group, he and Huy would make all of the choices, if there was a question on tactics he and Huy would take it, this was going to be rough.  That was his last thought before he was less than a mile from the hive.

SLIZARUS

            It was time, the defenses had fallen, and he would now go to Aiur to claim his boon.  The Protoss would fall and Slizarus would have his own planet.  Soon he would no longer be considered the leader of a renegade brood.  He would kill Kerrigan and take her place as the ruler of all broods.  He would rule all of the broods with an iron claw and there would be no food for the worthless.  He would start an entire new training program for his armies.  They would be unbeatable.  He was now entering Aiurs atmosphere at about three thousand miles per hour, he was already at the surface of Aiur.  There he saw the ruins of the defense systems, the thousands of bodies littering the ground, some his, some Protoss.  That was when he saw an army sprinting towards him, made of zealots, dragoons, and dark templars.

            "Charge" one of the zealots yelled!

            "Ha, this will be fun."

            Slizarus glowed a bright green and charged.  Five seconds later he unleashed an attack so powerful that nothing has been discovered to counter it.  This charged energy was channeled into all of the bodies of the army, they literally exploded with the surge of power.  Hundreds of screams rang out, he killed them all.  He saw more coming, this time thousands!  He would have to call in his army for this.

            "CRAW!"  He screamed calling his troops, he only had a few hundred left.  All he needed was time to charge and he would kill them all.  He started charging and saw his troops being killed by the dozens.  He was almost fully charged.  The army would not survive the fight, and that was when Slizarus made his decision, he wouldn't either.  He had a leader to fill his place.  He ordered all of the drones to go five miles from here.  Now he was charged as far as he could go, then he charged a little more and BOOM!  He exploded to keep Aiur for the new Zerg colony.  A very heroic move for the selfish race he lived in.  The Zerg colony on Aiur would live on, but with a new leader.  Perhaps the new leader of the Zerg colony; Yggdrisal, the overlord would carry out Slizarus' noble plan.  Little did anyone know, the explosion ripped open a rip in time and space somewhere in a Zerg hive cluster on Korhal… 

DARGON

            They were fighting the Zerg, he was the one who convinced Jim to invade this base, for in this base lied a bounty for Dargon to kill, Kit Herf, the brood leader.  Of course, Jim didn't know about this, he didn't even know he was a bounty hunter again.  Wally's death was still shrouded in mystery for them.  Dargon had told them he had died in a crash.  That was actually not to far from the truth.  Dargons original plan was for Wally to die after Dargon had shot his fuel tank.  That had not happened, so Dargon had to shoot Wally right there.  He had to watch him die.  It was the hardest thing he had ever done.  That's when he saw him.  He recognized him as almost human.  It was Kit Herf.  Dargon lunged for him.  He threw him against the wall of a spawning pool.

            "Time to die Herf" Dargon said.

            "My brood will live on, you cannot stop the power of the swarm."

            Dargon took aim and… didn't get the shot off before a blast came in front of him.  He saw space through the hole.  There was a rip in time and space!  Space was a vacuum and was sucking everything in.  It had all ready sucked in Herf, but Dargon grabbed hold of the spawning pool.  It sucked in all of the Zerg and some Terrans to.  

            "We won" a marine asked?

            "Ya, I guess we did" said a firebat.

            This was so surprising because of the numbers being played against them.  It was like a marine fighting against an ultralisk with his bare hands.  The numbers were against them but they still won.  They were lucky, very lucky.  And Dargon was richer, a lot richer.  He just hoped his employer came in person this time.  Dargon was starting to get pissed about him not coming in person.

GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS

            They were in deep trouble.  They were low on fuel, and still had an entire solar system to go.  Suddenly there was a giant flash about three miles in front of the ship.  He saw Zerg coming through the hole spiraling through space.

            "What the hell is that?!"

            "Sir we've got a piece missing from the map where the Zerg are coming from."

            "Sir we've got a breach!  The Zerg are pouring in!"

            "Damn!  Ready the marines and zealots!  Fight them off!"

            "Full speed we need to get in sight of an earth battlecruiser, or dropship, or something to help us out, otherwise we're royally fucked."

            This made matters even worse.  If the Zerg found them and sent numbers they could get take earth to easily.  Earth wasn't exactly prepared for an invasion.

            "Sir we've got an incoming message."

            "Fuck it, we've got bigger problems, grab a gun and kill some Zerg, kill as many as you can."

            "Sir don't you think that we should at least check the message first?"  
            "No!  Just grab a gun and kill some Zerg."

            "Sir yes sir."

            This was probably the worst thing that could have happened to them at this time.  If the Zerg got to the fuel tanks and punctured them, then they would not have enough fuel to reach earth.  

            "I want the fuel tanks guarded heavily, at least seven men there."

            "Sir yes sir" they yelled in unison.

FLARE

            Phase three was about to happen.  She had all ready done her part of using a web over the cannons.  They flew in to initiate phase three.  She was zooming toward the base now.  Watching phase three through an observers eyes.

            "The Disruption begins now" a high templar said.

            The archons led the high templars out of the base.  It was all happening now.  The Dark Templar era ended now.  No Dark Templars had any idea what was going on.  All of the high templars were filing onto Mount Qwertyuiop, the highest point on Shakuras.  The archons filed into the mountain where the pillar of Khaydarian Crystal was.  There was just enough room on the five rings around the mountain.  Then the oldest and wisest high templar went to the peak where to pedestals stood.  There was still room for three high templars to stand.  There they came.  Each held a sacred crystal.  One held the Khalis, one held the Uraj.  They set them on their respective pedestals and went to the remaining two spaces.  There was but one space left.  The Dark Templar still had no idea what was going on.

            "Archons, fuel the crystal" yelled the old templar Juristic.

            The archons obeyed and shot their psionic shockwaves into the pillar.  Energy surged through it, a crystal spouted out of the mountain one in front of each templar.  

            "Grasp your crystals and add to the surge with your power, we must resurrect the great one."

            Each templar took hold of their crystal and let loose the surge.  The Dark ones still did not have any idea of what was happening.  Juristic grasped the Khalis in his left hand and the Uraj in his right and let loose his part of the surge.  Energy flowed everywhere.

"Feru, kuli frotop myfer, junet, garen, alaf dickturion, arise from your grave great one" Juristic yelled the incantation knowing the end of the Dark era was soon.

            Then a flash of blue light came and formed into a shape, a Protoss shape, the shape of a high templar well known to every race, arising from the grave was the great one, Tassadar.

            "Tassadar" yelled numerous voices! 

            "Thank you Juristic, now I will finish the ceremony, please take your place."

            Juristic nodded and went to the empty space and grasped a crystal. 

            "Now, we all must power up the pillar to kill the Dark ones that have tainted our worlds."

            They charged all of their power into the pillar and blue lightning spouted everywhere, guided.  It killed everyone of them.  All of the Dark ones on the planet.  Flare laughed but did not see the mountain she zoomed into.

HEX'VALA

            Hex'vala was confused.  He was fighting against a small Terran invasion in his hive on Korhal, but now he was inside what seemed to be a Terran warship.  Where was his squad?  Where was he?  He looked out and only saw space.  He had an alarming ringing in his head.  Wait… that was the ship not his head.  Could there be some sort of emergency?  Then he saw a marine corner a zergling and kill it.  Then it hit him, they were the emergency.  He came up behind the marine and killed him.  This would be fun to kill all of the Terrans, he would eat so much tonight.

Well that was chapter three.  The next chapter will be my last unfortunately.  Then I will start Starcraft Bloodlines 2.       


	4. The End of the Beginning

TOM FROST

            It all came down to this battle.  After long time of running away Tom was finally ready to face the truth.  This would probably be the last battle he fought in.  They had just reached the city and Tom had decided to send Garg out first to scout.  He had chosen a wraith and began his search, if he found anything then they would find the civs and bring them back to the base where Yjar was on guard.  Maxha could not be left alone for a minute.  His cowardice at the base showed just how much he should be trusted.  Tom should have killed him for that stunt.  Now he was going with Tom and Kia.  

            "Corporal, this is Garg, I've spotted a civ, he's crawling into the subtram railway."

            "Ok we'll go get him."

            The subtram was an upgraded version of thousand year old subway.  It went much faster and was much more dangerous.  They weren't that far away.  It only took them a few minutes to reach it.  They eliminated a few zerglings while they went.  They reached the subtram and entered, they saw the civ.  

            "Civilian, what is your name?"

            "My… name is… Chris Hutton."  Tom could tell he was hurt, probably internal bleeding.  There were also a few needle spines sticking out of his skin.  Wait… those weren't needle spines, they were gauss needles!  Somebody had shot him.  Perhaps they weren't the only Terrans here.

            "Who shot you?"

            "I don't… know."  It wasn't… Dominion, or… Raider colors.  Their armor was colored with a deep… black… shade.

            Tom tried to think it over.  Who wore black armor?  No one Tom could think of.  Tika tika tika!  Tom heard bullets fly up above on the street.  Then he saw one of them sprint down the stairs.  He was clad in black!  Maxha raised his gun to shoot.  But the one clad in black came at him with incredible speed.  He slammed into Maxha, knocking the gun out of his hands.  Maxha swung at him with a punch, but the man grabbed it.  The man swung back into Maxhas facemask, shards of glass flew everywhere!  Maxha flew into a wall.

            "Who… are you" Maxha asked?"

            "I am a NATO.  You are Dominion, am I right?"  
            "Yes" Maxha replied.

            "Tell me what you were doing here and I won't kill you."  
            "The Dominion came to… draw… the Raiders out of hiding, for they only… have one… base here… on… Mar Sara."

            "Ok, I'll believe you."  The NATO then plugged Maxha in the stomach.

            "Hey!  You said you wouldn't kill him" Kia yelled!

            "I'll do as I please."

            "No you won't" Kia yelled as he sprinted at him.  He swung a hard punch into the NATO's stomach.  The NATO grabbed Kia's head and brought his knee up through the face mask!  Kia fell down, dead.

            Then the NATO spotted Tom and plugged him.  Tom's last thought was, what is NATO?

ERRIAL EISELE

            They landed on the outskirts of the creep, they injected the poison into the creep and ran for the vessel.  It seemed that they would get away with this until they saw three zerglings sniffing the science vessel.  They tore into the hull and started eating it.  They couldn't take out all three zerglings with just the one gauss rifle.  The ship was almost completely eaten away; they wouldn't be able to take off.  Luckily, Errial had not thrown her grenade back at the base.  She would kill all of them at the expense of the ship.  She pulled the pin and threw it.  All of the zerglings died.

            "What the hell!  You just destroyed our only way out of here!"

            "We wouldn't have been able to take off any way."

            "Ya, so, do you know how much attention that probably attracted?"

            "Well, I hadn't thought of that."

            "Well you just killed us!"

            "Look there's still time" Sam said.  "Maybe we can make a run for it.  It'd be tough but if we started now maybe we could get out of here."

            Errial knew she had just killed them, she had dug her and there own grave.  Now that she thought of it, they probably could have snuck by and gotten out of there easily.  Damnit, now they were as good as dead.  The only way was to get out now and sprint as fast as they could without any slowing down or stopping.  It was risky, very risky, but it was a risk that they would have to take in order to live.

            "Ok, we have to try and sprint out of here."

             That was it though, they never started sprinting.  Hydralisks found them at that second and killed all three of them, the hydralisks ate good that night.

ZOLTRAN

            Zoltran had been given specific orders by Daniel for him and three zealots to protect the fuel tank of the battlecruiser.  He had said that they had enough fuel to reach earth, but barely.  If the Zerg punctured the tank then they did not have enough fuel in reserve to get to earth.  Zoltran had not seen any Zerg yet but he could sense all of the darkness pouring into the ship.  There was a lot of it.  He had seen many Terran bodies but no Zerg.  Then he saw three zerglings coming for them.  Zoltran got into his fighters stance.  He swung a slash through the first ones head.  Two of the zealots double teamed a zergling, they slashed it to death.  The fuel tank would be ok if this was as bad as it would get.  Wait!  Zoltran never thought about the siution that way.  What if the fuel tank did leak?  Where would that leave them?  The Gantrithor II was back on Char assisting in the attack on the main Zerg hives.  What if they did not make it to Earth?  Would they just float aimlessly through space forever?  No, Zoltran could not think that way.  They were to close to Earth to give up hope.  All they had to do was land and ask for assistance.  With that question answered he got back to guarding the fuel tank, absolutely determined not to let one zergling get passed his defenses.

JOHN MALONE

            The battle had just begun and John was suffering from a bad case of goosebumps.  They had already shelled seven zerglings.  They had also already lost five marines.  Five lives lost, all on his head.  The mission objective was to destroy the cerebrate at the core of the hive cluster.

            "John I've got a ton of movement heading towards us from the north."

            "Then we better shell em before they get to close."

            The movement consisted of three hydralisks, two zerglings and an ultralisk.

            "Huy, aim for the ultra first."

            "Yep, I got'im on target."

            A shell exploded out of the siege mode cannon.  It killed all but the ultralisk and one zergling.  

            "Hit em again" John yelled.

            Another shell jumped out of the cannon.  This time killing both of them.

            "Huy, how close is that cerebrate from here?"

            "About have a mile in, think we can make it?"

            "Hell, it's worth a try."

            They zoomed inward toward the cerebrate.  When I get back I am getting so drunk I'll have a hangover for a week John thought.

            "John, this is corporal James Datery, my squad has reached the cerebrate, we'll start firing now."

            "Go ahead corporal, me and Huy will be there in just a minute to give you guys some support, Malone over and out."

            They reached the cerebrate and immediately went into siege mode.  

            "John, we've got movement everywhere!"  
            "Looks like there gonna protect that cerebrate with everything that they got left."

            "Bzzzzzz, Jonh this is corporal Datery again, on our scanners we've got movement coming from everywhere, do ya think you could take care of it while we finish off the cerebrate?"

            "Ya we gotcha covered Datery."

            They saw the first line coming toward them.  It consisted of six zerglings.  They shot a shell out at them, it killed them all.  Then six marines and a firebat appeared and joined the battle.

            "Where do ya want us Sarge?"

            "Go ahead and back up Datery and his platoon on the cerebrate, we'll keep giving you guys protection."

            More Zerg were coming now, three hydralisks stormed toward the group.  They shelled them, but not before they got a few hits on the tank.

            "Sir we've killed the cerebrate!"

            "Whewee, ya!"

            "Good job today boys, let's get outta here and signal that the place is ready to be nuked."

DARGON

            Dargon had just arrived at the Slinky Rat cantina and was waiting for his employer to show up.

            "Hello, you are Dragons Outcast, am I right?"  
            "Yes, are you the guy I've been killing for?"  
            "No but he sent me."

            "Who employed me?"  
            "I'm sorry but I'm sworn to secrecy."

            "Well I'm sorry but if you don't tell me I'll make swear myself, a swear to kick your ass."

            "Oh ya, I'd like to see you try, I'm a marine damnit and I can't be beat."

            "Oh ya well I'm a ghost and we're even better."

            The marine lunged for Dargons throat, but Dargon threw a punch into his face.  The marine tumbled backwards, Dargon stated mudhole stomping him against a wall.  The marine drew his last breath as Dargon stomped him.  Dargon stooped and picked up the marines wallet.  There was way more then fifty thousand in there, but Dargon took all of it.  The guy wouldn't need it anyways.  A thousand more was sort of weird.  But Dargon figured the marine was just going to get a few more lap dances.

GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS

            Daniel sprinted down the hall toward his room.  A zergling was right on his tail.  Sure it was just one zergling but this part of the ship was deserted and he was weaponless.  He jumped into his room and locked the door behind him.  It wouldn't hold if the zergling rammed against it, but it would buy him some time.  He looked around the room, luckily he always kept a gauss rifle fully loaded in here.  He looked to the gun case, but it was gone!  He would need another weapon.  He looked but all he saw was an antique sword.  It would have to do.  BAM!  BAM!  BAM!  The zergling rammed his head against the door.  He didn't have much time so he readied himself.  BAM!  BAM!  BAM!  BAM!  The door started to cave in, one more hit and he would be through the door.  BAM!  The zergling burst through the door.  Daniel went for a quick stab into the zerglings head but missed.  He went for another but the zergling bit his hand.  

            "Ahh" Daniel yelled in pain as blood streamed down his arm.  Daniel had dropped the sword!

            He tried grabbing for it but was bit again, this time in the arm.  He let out another yelp of pain.  If he didn't get that sword back the zergling would most definitely claim his life tonight.

HEX'VALA

            Hex'vala readied himself to strike again.  The blood from this man tasted good.  He decided to read the Terran print the best he could, since he was a Deavouring One he could read Terran print.  The name tag said General Daniel Jacobs.  The man was reaching for his pointy stick but Hex'vala denied him everytime, biting him each time he reached for it.  The Terran reached out his hand again but this time he kicked Hex'vala in the nose!

            "Reek!"  The pain was terrible.

            That hurt Hex'vala thought!  He would rip and mangle him for that.  But the Terran had taken the pointy stick back!  Hex'vala was not incredibly smart but he knew if he got slashed with that it would hurt more than a kick in the face.  He jumped for the Terrans leg and bit it.

            "Ahh" the Terran yelped in pain.

            Hex'vala got another taste of that blood and loved it even more than the first two times.  This blood was rich and very filling.  This human had eaten many good things to make his body taste so good.  The Terran slashed Hex'vala across the chest with the pointy stick!

            "Reeeek!"  The pain was unbearable but he would heal if he could buy himself enough time.

            But he could not, the Terran brough the pointy stick down through Hex'vala's head.

GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS

            Daniel limped toward the infirmary.  They fixed his wounds and informed him they were entering Earths atmosphere.  Finally he would be home.

            "Uhhh, sir" the navigator said, "I think you'd better have a look at this.

            Daniel limped toward the window and looked out, there Zerg everywhere!  Marines were shooting at the Zerg but the Zerg were clearly winning.

            "Um, sir, do you want to check that message now?"

            "Yes, ok."

            "Bzzzzzz, battlecruiser Earthbound, this is President Yerphit of Earth.  We received a distress signal from the Galactian saying you were coming.  If you get this message, please do not return to Earth.  The Zerg have landed and are taking the planet, I repeat stay away from Earth, for it is lost.  This is President Yerphit, over and out."

            So whatcha think of the story?  I will start bloodlines 2 as soon as I finish this sentence.


End file.
